


Zen -- A Few Minutes

by ThisIsMeRightNow



Series: Mea Vita, Mihi Somnum [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sleepy, sorry dont hurt me i love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMeRightNow/pseuds/ThisIsMeRightNow





	Zen -- A Few Minutes

“Zen, you know that’s not healthy.” she chided. “You need your sleep.”  
Obviously, she was completely right, and Zen knew it. “Sleep is important!”, the television channels shouted through their white noise. “Make sure you get enough sleep!” the schoolroom teachers scolded their students. The message was so incredibly important, but afterward, the schools and the networks assaulted you with work and news that kept you up late into every night.  
It took him a moment to respond. “I know, princess. Trust me, I’ll sleep in a few minutes. If I don’t learn the script, the performance won’t be as good as it can be!”  
Over the phone, a female laugh brought a grin to Zen’s face. “I know, Zenny. Just take care of yourself, ok?”  
“Of course. You shouldn’t sacrifice your beauty sleep either! Sweet dreams.”  
“Make sure you sleep soon. Good night!” she responded, before hanging up. Zen pressed a button and set the phone down on the nearby desk. The daunting stack of papers that made up the script for his upcoming musical glared at him from across his bedroom. It had been pored over more times than he had looked at the clock in the last few hours. Zen knew his parts almost like the back of his hand. Another thing he knew was that he couldn’t keep lying to his girlfriend for much longer before he fell apart at the seams.  
He sighed, grunting in frustration. He paced back and forth around the wooden floors until his feet felt numb.  
He counted the seconds, minutes, and hours as they dragged on. The moon shone through his open window, the smell of the fresh air filling the room, but doing nothing to lull his worry.  
Part of Zen wished he could at least call his girlfriend, but the majority of him knew it was far too late to bother her, even if she were up. The red numbers of his bedside clock seemed to radiate disappointment. 2:21 am.  
Zen remembered the first time he had told anyone about his crush.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
“Ooh! Is Zen, the heartbreaking romantic, in looove?”  
Zen recalled perfectly the ardent blush on his face. He could just imagine Seven, looking at him with that stupid, devilish grin on his face. His hair was probably all messy, headphones hanging lazily around his neck. He always looked like the complete opposite of anyone who should be teasing Zen about his love life.  
“Aww, that’s so cute! You kids grow up so fast!” Seven prodded, almost definitely smirking like a child.  
“I’m older than you, dumbass..” Zen had grumbled.  
“So? What are you gonna do about it?” the voice on the other end suddenly turned more serious. “Are you gonna confess?”  
Zen was silent for a long moment. “What should I do?”  
“You need to make the decision, dude. You’re good at things like this, not me. It isn’t my call.”  
“I know. But..what if she doesn’t feel the same way? The chatroom will change, won’t it?”  
He heard Seven laugh briefly. “Wow, you’re in deep. Guess it wouldn’t be the first time.”  
Zen’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?” he asked.  
The response came uncomfortably late. “Ah, never mind it. You should sleep on it, if you’re that torn. You’ll know what’s right tomorrow, Hyun.”  
Seven never spoke that calmly without making a joke; and he certainly never called Zen “Hyun”. “Yeah.” Zen responded, stifling a yawn. “You should go to bed too, Seven. Night.”  
An eerie silence came afterward, and Zen wondered if he had said something wrong. “Night.” came a quiet reply. The phone went silent as Seven hung up.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
She laughed, and it was such a beautiful, happy sound that Zen wanted to keep and protect forever.  
“W-What?” Zen stammered, blushing and laughing nervously. No one had ever had this effect on him before. No girl had ever treated him quite like she did, though.  
The stars above were so bright against the nearly black sky, they seemed like miniscule spotlights, all shining on them. Saying they shared the spotlight equally wasn’t doing it justice, he thought; clearly, she was in the limelight.  
“You’re so cute, Zen, that’s all. You’re a little slow sometimes, though.” she said with a giggle. Zen frowned, and he quickly felt his chest constrict, his muscles tensing. “So you don’t…?” he felt his nervous smile go slack, but couldn’t muster the energy to force it any longer.  
“What are you talking about? Of course I like you! You know, Hyun, you’d think that such a talented piece of work wouldn’t be so oblivious.” she said teasingly. At times like this, she reminded him a little of Seven, except Zen felt himself melt whenever she called him by his given name. Something about the way the name sounded so natural coming from her mouth, like she had been saying it for years, felt so comforting, so familiar.  
Zen’s slack jaw was replaced with such a wide grin as he processed her words, he felt like his whole face might break into two. The stars were so warm, and the moonlight made her look like a mysterious siren, the silver light shining on her skin. Her eyes looked teasing, but happy.  
Zen held her tightly that night, with the moon and stars as his witnesses, so that she wouldn’t slip away from him.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Zen carefully pulled his ponytail out of place, setting the hair tie down on his dresser. It was past 2:30 in the morning, and he still wasn’t asleep, for some reason.  
Maybe it was stress. At least, that’s what he had thought earlier, but he didn’t feel any more stress than usual. Actually, he felt kind of relaxed. Closing the window to keep the room relatively warm, Zen scolded himself mentally as he collapsed on his bed, the mattress squeaking slightly under his weight.  
As the minutes passed, he felt the world around him begin to blur as his eyelids became heavier by the moment. His hand rested on his stomach, his mouth slightly parted. He sighed in contentment.  
Zen slowly drifted off with the image of a princess bathed in pale moonlight.


End file.
